Gift of Submission
by Thebonebed
Summary: After a short tedious marriage, Sookie delves into a world she'd always been curious about and after years of hiding what she really wants, she gets it in the form of a tall blonde Swede. Contains filthy language, extreme lemons, and BDSM throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fic is UnBeta'd. Only Pre Read so far by JanofArc (Thank you!). This fic contains lemons and bad language from the first chapter. Be warned. Plot line contains a D/s relationship and BDSM. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own TB or SVM/SVN**

* * *

><p>My breathing hitched as I watched the door start to open. Slowly the door pulled away from the frame completely to reveal Him; standing there in all his glory. His blonde hair would normally flow past his shoulders but he had it tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His beautiful, strong face with all the features of a Nordic God looked down at me with authority; I could almost feel the power radiating off him as he leered down at me. He stood there in a silver grey suit that looked very expensive, with a crisp white shirt, and matching silver grey waist coat; he looked good enough to eat. His shoulders were broad and he had thick arms that seemed to slightly stretch his suit. My observation took all of 5 seconds.<p>

He schooled his features, quirked an eyebrow at me and began to speak.

"Susannah, you are on time. I see you have your contract with you?" He asked looking down at my hands that were holding the papers.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Susannah…" he started in a warning tone.

"Sorry Sir. Yes Sir I have the contract."

"Do you have any questions about the contract Susannah?"

"No Sir. It all seems fine to me, everything is as we discussed last week." I cast my eyes down to the ground, still standing outside his front door.

"Very well; I trust you are appropriately dressed?"

"Yes Sir, just as you told me." He could see I was dressed, but I knew very well what he was referring to.

"When you enter my home today, you may place the contract on the table inside the door. Then you will move to the centre of the room, kneel with your knees shoulder width apart and your hands clasped behind your head, elbows straight out. Do you understand Susannah?"

Without raising my eyes at him I replied 'Yes Sir."

He stepped aside, holding the door open and let me cross the threshold. To my left was a side table where I place the contract front page up. The room the front door led into was an open living room and dining space, with the dining table to my left on the far wall. To my right was the living area with two white leather sofas facing each other, a coffee table in between and a wide screen television attached to the wall. The space was very large and clean. Directly in front of me in the middle of the room there was an open space.

I walked into the space still with my eyes to the floor and lowered myself into position. He had hard wood flooring, so it was slightly difficult at first to find the right angle to kneel at, without feeling discomfort. I took a deep breath, stilled myself and put my hands behind my head; elbows out, eyes on the floor. This was what He had said should be my 'go to' position. I wasn't wearing any panties just as he'd told me, and I felt the cool air graze my skin beneath my skirt.

"That's very good Susannah." He had already shut the door; I heard shuffling around but with my eyes to the floor I couldn't tell what he was doing. I heard his expensive black shoes gracefully cross the wood flooring towards me with small clicks and I made a conscious effort to keep my breathing steady. My nipples grazed the inside of my t shirt and I felt them start to pebble. As per my instructions I wore no bra.

"Our time today will start officially in a short while. Before then I have some instructions for you, think of them as House Rules," He paused briefly stepping around me slowly, and I felt his fingertips ghost over my hair, petting me, "In a moment I will show you to the play room. When we have scheduled play time, or weekends, you will let yourself into the house and walk through to the play room. When I enter the room you should be stripped and kneeling in this position. I will give you a key to the front door so this can be done. Do you understand Susannah?"

I didn't speak, and kept my breathing even. It would be so easy to let go of my control but he hadn't said yet that I could speak, thinking this was a test I remained silent. His Voice, his deep, commanding tone sent shivers up my spine. He stopped where he was standing.

"You may speak." He commanded.

"Yes I understand Sir."

"Good. You will continue to call me Sir. You do not have permission to call me Master until I offer you my Collar, is that understood?"

"Yes I understand Sir."

"If you come into the house and I am already here in the living area, you are to strip before proceeding to the play room, and knee precisely where you are right now. I may be waiting for you for a reason. Unless I tell you to otherwise; is that understood?"

"Yes I understand Sir."

"Good, I would like you to stand now; you may release your hands and clasp them behind your back. Walk to the sofa on the right and sit; eyes to the floor. You may get up now."

I released my hands from my head, and let them rest behind my back linking my fingers together. I tried stretching out my arm muscles a little feeling the tension there. After getting up off the floor I turned to my right and went over to the sofa on the right as He instructed and sat down; keeping my eyes on the floor as he made his way over to the opposite sofa.

"So right now we will have some free time. You can speak to me freely, but be mindful, and be respectful. We will go over the play contract and my rules. Reiterate your safe words, and go over punishments. You may look at me now Sookie."

"Thank you Sir…"

"When we have free time Sookie, it's just Eric."

"Ok Eric." I gave him a small but nervous smile.

I had always known that I liked things a little different. I had looked it up on the internet before I had gotten married years ago, but I'd never told anyone not even my husband about the things I liked; thinking I was strange. I didn't think Bill would appreciate the kind of things that turned me on and the things that turned him on got tiresome. It didn't take long after being married to realise I'd made a huge mistake and we weren't at all compatible; not only in the bedroom but in other areas.

After we separated I spent a lot of time researching my needs online. I found some discussion forums that I joined and I was able to talk about the things I liked with some anonymity. There was so much information out there, and it took me a long while to realise that I was not a freak for the things I liked, and there were a lot of other people who wanted the same.

After around 18 months of talking about it online and reading the few books I was recommended, I got the courage to go ask about the local Play Parties that happened every month. I had been talking regularly with another submissive called Amelia and after some long talks we agreed to meet up in public. I desperately wanted to go one of these parties' but I didn't want to go alone. With the permission of her Mistress she met with me, and they both agreed to accompany me to one of the party's.

"I just want to go over the main points in this contract Sookie, and go over your safe words. I will show you the playroom today, when we are in there I will go over the rules and I will expect you to remember them."

"Ok." I replied again a little nervous. I was glad that he was taking charge in this completely. I was too nervous to remember whether or not I'd had any questions.

"Is everything ok Sookie?" He asked me with a concerned look.

"Yes…I'm fine…I mean I'm just a little nervous. You know this is my first time doing this sort of thing. I'm very grateful you agreed to train me, it's just nerve wrecking." I smiled at him again; smiling at him like I had a nervous tick; _way to go Sook_.

"Everything will be fine Sookie, you are safe here. Nothing will happen without your consent and you have your safe words if you want anything to stop. At any point, whether we are in the middle of a scene, just having a discussion, or if we are on free time, your safe words are always in effect. I want to know that you understand that Sookie."

I let out a shaky breath, "Thank you Eric."

"Ok, so in your contract you are agreeing and signing to your limits. Let's go over your limits so we both know again where we are. Soft Limits, the things you are ok with; kneeling, instruction, spanking, rope play, cuffs and restraints, oral play, clit stimulation, blindfolds, flogging, paddles, having clothing and foods chosen for you, harnessing, hair pulling, full penetration, forced masturbation, forced nudity in the privacy of my home, and you have agreed to regular waxing so that your pussy is perfectly smooth for me. It seems a lot reading it off the list now Sookie; but several will be used in only one session. Are you ok so far?"

"Yes Eric." I could tell my face was red with embarrassment. He seemed so comfortable using those words; I'd found it difficult to imagine those same words coming out of my own mouth.

"Ok we'll move on to your Hard limits, the things you will not waver on; Asphyxiation, fisting of any kind, cages, cutting, blood play of any kind, electric play, face slapping, hoods, being used by another Dominate, public humiliation, piercing, and water play. That is still everything for your hard limits Sookie?"

"Yes for now." I sat there wringing my hands in my lap.

"If there are thing we come across in the playroom you want to add to any of these lists we can discuss it after a session. If I start to do something or if I pick up a toy we haven't discussed and you feel you aren't ready, you use your safe words. Always remember your safe words Sookie." He gave me a pointed look.

_Safe words. Green. Yellow. Red. Remember; Always._

"Green, yellow, red. Green for everything is ok, keep going. Yellow you can use when you think you're ok but need things to slow down or you're uncomfortable. Red for when you need the scene or situation to stop immediately."

"Good girl. I'm going to take you to the playroom now so you can see where our sessions will be. It will not be free time any longer, although I will give you permission to speak to me in a respectful manner. You will address me as Sir from this point on until our evening is over. Is that understood Susannah?"

The subtle change in his tone, the octave lowering ever so slightly, and changing from using my nick name to my birth name signalled Eric's change from informal to being my Dominant; it made me suddenly square my shoulders a little more and slouch a little less. My eyes went straight to the floor.

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Good girl. I'm going to guide you to the playroom. Stand for me; keep your hands together behind your back. When you stand this should be your position unless I tell you."

I stood from the sofa, keeping my hands behind my back and watched his feet as he stood and walked towards the hall that led off the living and dining area. I followed.

We moved down the hall and the second door on the left opened and I was led into the room. I could see the legs of various tables, and benches. Against one wall I could make out the feet of a bed.

"You may lift your gaze Susannah and look around."

My head rose as I saw him taking a seat on one of the benches in the room. It was black, the seat was split in two, and there was a back and head rest. Attached to the chair were straps and cuffs, I would be secured in; If I was lucky enough to use it.

Not far from that was another type of bench, the frame was black but the seat and top panel were covered in red leather. There was a small seat on the front, low enough for kneeling on, and on the top of the bench was a flat surface that I would be able to bend over; there were D rings on the corners. Again for being secured to.

Lining the walls I could see various things hanging, floggers of different sizes, made with different types of hides. There were paddles hanging from the walls, various whips and ropes.

On the left far wall was a huge four poster bed. This was not just any bed. The four posts were made of the thickest wood you've seen, with hooks, D rings and chains attached. This was a bed you could be tied to from every angle, or strapped up to the highest post and in the middle of the bed on the ceiling were chains attached to the wall with what looked like a pulley type system.

Attached to the wall next to the bed was a St Andrews cross with D rings and cuffs on the end of each piece of wood.

My breathing picked up a little at the sight of all these things, the thoughts running through my head at the things he could do to me in this room blindsided me. Wetness pooled between my thighs; every thought I'd ever entertained in a room just like this might well happen in reality. The thought was daunting.

"Do you like everything you see Susannah?" He stood from the bench he had sat on and walked over to me.

"Yes Sir I do." I lowered my eyes to the ground.

He stepped right in front of me, almost body to body but not quite; close enough to make me want more contact.

He raised his hand, placed it on my shoulder and glided his fingers cross my shoulder, up my neck; his thumb grazed the front of my throat, his fingers threading into my hair at my nape. Sweet baby Jesus my skin felt on fire. His touch sent electric impulses straight to my clit; I groaned at the sensation. I felt him tighten his grip on my throat a little more, putting the right amount of pressure on my pulse point, rubbing his thumb up and down my vein.

He leaned his head in to the other side of my neck, ran his nose up the skin stopping just below my ear. I shivered, my arousal only growing stronger. He twisted his fingers into my hair and raised my head, my eyes meeting his.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want to be strapped to my whipping bench, while I thrash leather against your skin? Are you positive you want my hands, my mouth, my cock to bring you pleasure you have never known?"

My chest was heaving, my breathing came fast and shallow; a strangled sound escaped me.

"Yes Sir, I want it."

He released his grip on my hair and stepped away; walking behind me. My eyes fell back to the floor.

"Hmm Susannah, we only have a short time this evening to get acquainted, I'm afraid I am busy man. But we can have a little play before I send you home if you would like." He whispered into my ear, his breath feathering over my skin, giving me goose bumps. Again I groaned out loud. Jesus Christ I wished he would bend me over the red bench. I wanted to feel the sting of his hand on my skin; to feel my skin warm from the impact. He hadn't done anything with me yet and already I felt I'd be _anything_ for him.

His hand went to my right hip from behind, resting there for a brief moment caressing the small amount of skin he found there.

"How ready are you for me Susannah? Is your pussy wet and ready for my touch?" His voice caressing my skin in waves as his hand moved from my hip grazing my skirt; he took the hem up and placed his hand on my inner thigh.

"Do you see the possibilities in this room? Do you see all the places I could bend you over? All the places you can be tied and restrained to?" He spoke as his hand went up my inner thigh, gently but with a firm grip. I remained still, eyes to the floor while my breathing became even more erratic. I closed my eyes briefly, took in a deep breath, and let it out through my mouth. I opened my eyes again. I felt a little better, less like I would soon start to shake.

"I can feel your heat already Susannah. I haven't even touch those sweet lips yet and I can already tell how wet you will be."

His hand final reached its target and he cupped my mound fully in his hand; the tip of his middle finger resting at my entrance, no underwear to hinder his touch. He moved it around in a light circle then ran his finger right up through my wet folds running right over my clit as he brought his hand away to look at what he'd found. I shuddered as he did it, trying not to let my legs go out from under me.

"Oh Susannah," he chuckled as my reaction, "Look how wet you are for me. Only a few naughty words and I have your pussy wet and wanting." his voice, whispering in my ear, filthy words I would repeat to myself later, alone, and in bed.

"Now we are not in a scene, and we must finish soon. But I will give you a gift before you have to leave," his free hand came up to my hip and pulled me to him, grinding his hard length into my backside, "I'm going to give you the release I know you need. I can smell how much you need it Susannah. Undo the buttons of your shirt."

I did, without hesitation; I raised my hands and began to undo the buttons of my white shirt. The sides fell either side of my breasts and my nipples pebbled hard at the contact with cool air. His hand went back down to my skirt where he tucked the hum into the waistband. As he placed his hand back on my mound, his other hand came up to cup my breast.

"I want you to be vocal this time around Susannah. If it feels good voice it out. The only way I can learn your body's response to mine is by watching you, listening to you, feeling it all. Remember your safe words."

"Yes Sir." I choked out.

I let out a yelp when he pinched my nipple really hard and didn't let up. The pain from it shot through me as he thrust one finger into me. I moaned out at the intrusion. The pain was suddenly diverted from just pain to almost being connected to the pleasure at my core. As he pushed and pulled his finger in and out of me, the pain from my nipple lowered and intensified everything else I was feeling.

Abruptly he released my nipple and I felt the blood return to it in a rush, "Oh God…" My breathing came on heavier and my chest was heaving. I felt a little light headed because of the speed of my breathing.

"Raise your hands to your breasts and pinch your nipples," he said as he continued to thrust his finger into me, "pinch them hard, and don't release them." He ordered.

I pulled my hands up to cup my breast, and pinch my nipple trying to give myself the same pressure He had. The beautiful pain I inflicted on myself only increased the pleasure I felt. He pushed two fingers into me and curled them forward. I cried out at the sensations I felt. Nothing could have prepared me for how this would feel. Something so simple had never felt so good and pain had never felt so amazing before.

Nothing I could have fantasised about over the years could have come close to this moment. My moans only got louder as did the wet sounds of his fingers entering and retreating from me. I felt his lips on my neck and blunt teeth scraping my skin, nipping at it.

His thumb moved over my clit rubbing in frantic circles. My breathing came in desperate shallow torrents and I felt like my skin was burning. Everything hit me at once and I fell right over the edge. I screamed out loud as my core contracted and pulsed wildly around His fingers. He didn't stop his movements within me, only slowed them bringing me down from my orgasm induced high. My legs were weak and my knees were close to giving out.

He removed his fingers from me and his arms went under my legs picking me up and carrying me to the bed. He placed me at the end of the bed and while I tried to catch my breath and shift the haze from my eyes, he went to the bathroom.

I couldn't quite believe what had just happened. In reality a barely knew this man. I had met him only a few times, and he'd agreed hesitantly to train me. Within less than an hour of being in his home I'd let him do something so intimate to me. Maybe it was because I didn't know him that well that I was comfortable showing him a side of me I'd never let my ex-husband see.

He returned with a wash cloth and cleaning me himself making sure I was put to rights before we left the playroom.

"Are you ok Susannah?" He asked, still in Sir Mode, but his voice betrayed a little concern.

"Y-Yes Sir; I fine, just a little unsteady." I replied with a shaky voice.

We reached the living room where he picked up my copy of the contract I'd signed, handing it to me.

"I'm sorry we didn't have much time tonight Sookie. Something important came up at work but I'll make sure next time we are not interrupted. I will email you with instructions for our next session and what you should be doing during this week to prepare for it."

"Ok. Erm…Thank you for tonight. I erm…" My voice trailed off as I looked to the floor. I felt rotten that he'd given me something so spectacular and I was leaving him with nothing in return. But my own modesty wouldn't let me use the words.

"What is it Sookie?" he questioned, coming to stand right in front of me.

"Well…I feel a little bad that you did er…_that _for me, and I didn't do anything for you?"

He huffed a little chuckle, "Sookie please don't concern yourself with that. Tonight was our first official session of sorts and I wanted to give you something, no matter how small, to show you what simple words and touches could do to you. Don't worry yourself about me. We'll see it that next time. You can be sure of that." He smirked at me as he opened the front door.

"You'll get an email from me sometime tomorrow afternoon. Make sure you follow your instructions properly. There will be consequences if you do not." He stated with a quirked eyebrow. Some sort of challenge to his order.

"I will. Ok I'll erm…see you soon?" Ok saying goodbye to my Dominant after that experience was a little weird for me.

"Yes you will Sookie." He gave me a small smile as I turned and walked back to my car.

I walked a little quicker than normal, wanting to reach my car and put on some underwear. This had certainly been an interesting night and I was looking forward to getting the email tomorrow. I only hoped I could follow the instructions as he'd said because I was not excited about possibly having to be punished on our first full session.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Let me know what you think by reviewing. Reviews help the muse and encourage me to write!**


	2. First Instructions

**A/N – My apologies for the major delay in updating GoS. I updated BOTR's twice and DADWTF as well, I was ill, kids were ill, RL drama with ex husband *sigh*….anyway!**

**As you may or may not have noticed My usernamer name has changed. From ladyHlin to Sinnerlikeme. The links to my blog and tumblr accounts have been changed on my profile page here so you can still find me there too. This is all due to my RL drama with said ex husband and theres a post on my blog explaining the issue if you are so inclined.**

**This chapter is not beta'd. It's been pre read by AllAboutEric but all spelling and grammar issues are mine.**

**Disclaimer- SVM/TB are not mine. Only this plot.**

**I am not in a D/s relationship myself. I have a mighty interest in it, and have done for a long time. I have read and researched everything I write about. What I write is not indicative of an average D/s or BDSM couple. Every couple is different and their practices and routines are different. If you are going to try anything do your research, don't go into it blindly. **

**On with the smut….**

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God. I clicked it. I actually type in my information and hit send. I found this website a few days ago but spent most of my time looking at everyone else's profile while I was too paranoid about posting my own information to the site. Each person seemed to have different preferences. Some had huge lists of things they wanted to do again or try out. Some were just too outrageous to even contemplate. <em>

_But I did it. I filled in my information, registered as SubCurious. Don't ask me why, I couldn't really think of anything and it was the only thing that came to me. Once I confirmed my email address I was able to look through local profiles but I didn't recognise anyone on there. I wasn't confident enough yet to add my own picture to my profile. I didn't want people in my own town seeing me on a site like this and talking about it at the local bar. That would be embarrassing. I found I could go on to community listings too and was able to find out that once a month there was a play party held at the house of the person that ran the local community boards online._

_From the first few times I learnt how to pleasure myself and after watching a few adult movies I'd known I liked things a little different. I would pinch my nipples harder than necessary getting off on the pain that seemed to make the pleasure greater. The movies I liked to watch now and again always had some sort of control theme about them. A dominate man, taking what he wanted from a woman who gave up her submission with consent._

_Vanilla would no longer work for me I knew that. _

Saturday afternoon became a tedious waiting game for me. I cleaned; checked emails. I tried to read a book; checked emails. I sat in the garden with a sweet tea; then checked emails. I knew He would send the email. I was being impatient and had to get out of the house and do something so I went out to my grocery shopping.

It was checking my emails when I got home when it arrived.

Enclosed in the email was an eating plan. I couldn't complain about that. It was balanced and healthy; a little more than I would normally eat but he also instructed me on exercise. I was told to go running three mornings a week and on the days I didn't run I was to go to Pilate's classes. He'd registered me with his own gym and my membership was already paid for. Everything conveniently seemed to fit around my work schedule. He explained that a healthy body meant a health mind; meaning I would have a clear head and make richer decisions for myself. I hoped my mind was already in that place, but I supposed this wouldn't hurt to try either way.

I didn't like the idea of running on the streets early mornings though, I know plenty of people do it but I wasn't comfortable with it. So while I was a member of the gym I thought I could just go running on a machine there instead. They had showers and plenty of space in the changing rooms so I was able to change and get ready for work from there.

He instructed me to be at His house at 7.30pm on Friday evening. Same attire as the Friday just gone; no panties and no bra and he would be sending me a package with _essentials_. The last and most irritating instruction he left in the email; not to touch myself in anyway until he allowed it on Friday. Every time I thought back to our first meeting at his house I skin felt on fire and I so desperately needed release. But I couldn't and I didn't. I didn't want to disappoint him. I knew he wouldn't be able to tell but I wouldn't be able to lie to him about it.

Work became monotonous during the week, my thoughts always leading back to Him.

Wednesday the package arrived. My assistant thrust the package at me as I came out of the elevator with a grin on her face, "Do you have an admirer? Who is he? Where did you meet him? Is he tall dark and gorgeous?"

I rolled my eyes at her insane questioning. It wasn't usual for me to get packages at work. I normally kept myself to myself at work, and wasn't the type to have flowers of gifts sent here either. Not that anyone ever did, not even my ex-husband. Not once had he thought of me during the day or randomly sent something to me just because he wanted to. So when this package arrived she couldn't contain her curiosity.

"No Holly. There is no admirer. No man to speak of. Men are a waste of my time to be completely honest; after Bill, do you really think I want to subject myself to that again?"

"Which is a shame….you don't know what you're missing Sook."

"Holly, seriously? I am missing nothing. Only some man that would treat me like crap, and think nothing of spending weekends at conferences that mean nothing rather than spending time with his wife, demand dinner on his table on his return from work with no thanks in return for me, and a lecture every time a vase or towel is out of place."

Holly rolled her own eyes at me and returned to her desk, while I walked past her to my own office.

I'm an Editor for Brigant Novels LTD so I generally spend most of my day reading potential books or reading and editing books already acquired by the company. But this week I found the words burring into one another, my concentration lacking and I was behind on my work. I had to get this under control. I didn't want my weekend sessions with Eric to interfere with my working week. This was about satisfying a need after years of going without and I didn't need it to become an obsession hat bled into my work.

This time I would choose a skirt that was a little longer than before. I wouldn't be as paranoid walking back to my car, especially in heels. In the same package as the house key had been a pair of heels I could only describe as sky scrapers. The platform was about an inch thick, which meant the heels themselves were about five inches in height! God only knows how I was going to walk in them. They were black, with a hint of a snake skin print on them but you could barely see it. The sole was red and they looked very expensive.

By the time this morning came around, Friday morning, my nerves were showing themselves. Last week I hadn't known that we would be doing something so intimate straight away. This time however I knew we would. I was nervous about what would happen. At the same time I knew that Eric would take it all away. I could feel as edgy as I wanted to right now, but I knew as soon as I was in His presence, hearing His voice, my nerves would melt away. I was willingly giving him control of my body and I could stop that at any time I needed; I had nothing to be nervous about.

Now I was out of the shower and fretting over what to wear. A pencil skirt was my brightest idea so far. I wanted a skirt that was a little longer than last week, but nothing too conservative. It was skin tight but also had ribbons from bottom to top at the back that looked like a corset fastening. I paired it with a red fitted blouse that I tucked into my skirt and the shoes made my legs look like they went on for miles.

I couldn't quite believe what I saw when I looked in the mirror. Some kind of sexy librarian or secretary was looking back at me. If not for the blue eyes and blonde hair I might not recognise myself. I walked around my room a little just to try out the heels. They weren't entirely uncomfortable I just needed to get used to them.

It was just after six in the evening and I needed to make my way to the car. I tied my hair up and to the side; another small instruction the His email held. I was already less nervous for tonight and more excited. Eric's email had instructed me not to touch myself at all during the week unless instructed otherwise. God it had been difficult. Thinking of what he'd done to me, and not being able to relieve the tension by giving myself release. It hadn't been too difficult, after telling myself I would be so wound up by Friday that whatever he chose to do to me would be well worth the wait.

I was halfway to His house when I got a text from Him.

_Do not go to the play room. Stand in position in the living room until otherwise instructed._

He must be in the living room. Maybe he wants to test me? That I'm wearing what he asked? If I went straight to the playroom he wouldn't get a chance to really see the shoes he asked me to wear.

Once I pulled up on to his road I took a few minutes just to breathe and get myself under control. I was allowing him to do this; I gave my submission willingly. I would allow Him to take, instruct, and control me. I would be giving Him power over my body and mind. I had no reason to distrust that he would treat me with nothing but respect and follow the limits we'd set out.

I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Slipping the key into the lock and opening the door I stepped in, closing the door behind me. I put the key in my pocket, took off my jacket and placed it on the coat hanger that was just inside the door. Then I walked into the living room; without looking to my left or right and keeping my eyes to the floor I stood in the spot He had pointed out last Friday. I kept my eyes on the floor and clasped my hands behind my back.

I could feel that he was in the room but I was unsure where. When he moved I heard his clothes shifting, and his shoes hit the floor, tapping across the wood flooring towards me. My heart rate picked up a little but I continued to breathe even and not move. My head was slightly bowed down and when he reached me his fingers touched my chin and moved it up raising my head.

"Do not bow your head to me. You are a confident beautiful woman Susannah, straighten your shoulders and raise your head. You don't need to lower your eyes unless I instruct you too. You can avert your eyes if you wish but it's not necessary."

His voice was calming, deep and soothing; a teacher giving instruction.

He walked around me while his left hand kept contact with my neck, shoulder and throat. When he reached behind me his hand left my neck and travelled down the centre of my back lightly pressing on my spine as he went. My eyes fluttered closed at his touch.

His hand continued further down my body and I felt his hand leave me as he bent down behind me. Both of his hands lightly touched my ankles, gently caressing the delicate skin there. He lingered there for a moment before he ran both his hands up the outside of my legs and when he reached the hem of my skirt he carried on, taking the skirt up my legs with his hands.

When he'd hitched up skirt up around my waist the palms of his hands touched my ass cheeks; needing them spreading them a little. The cool air hit me and the touch of him on my skin made me groan out loud before he said to me in his low silky voice, "I've had a very hard day today Susannah, do you want to know why?"

He hadn't told me I could speak. So I waited; craving his permission, needing to hear that voice again.

"You may speak Susannah." He said while he continued to caress my backside and thighs. I was open to him, and he was just watching my response to him as he spoke to me. Fire shot through me at the thought of what he was seeing.

"I-If it pleases you Sir." I barely mumbled out; my eyes closed the high I was feeling almost beginning to feel too much. I wanted his touch closer to my centre, closer to the fire. I needed him to put it out. A week without touching myself and I was delirious.

"Because all I could think about all day was this pussy right here," As He spoke both his thumbs moved up my inner thighs, and stroked my pussy from the outside spreading the growing wetness, "How it must be begging for someone to touch it; for me to touch it." I whimpered at the light touch and felt my knees go weak.

"Yes Sir. I need it." It sounded like I was whining I was sure. Like a petulant child and I shouldn't; I would get it when He allowed it.

He continued his teasing talk as he rose up from his position, his hands leaving my flesh and coming to rest on my shoulders. He lent forward and whispered in my ear.

"You can wait. Seeing that wet pussy and thinking about your hot, warm mouth has got me hard. I'm going to teach you how to use it, do you understand?"

My head nodded of its own accord. He was going to make me put his cock in my mouth. Oh god, I'd only ever done it a few times. William hated it; he'd said ladies didn't put things like that in their mouth. It was only when he'd had a few to drink that he would insist I do it.

He walked around me and stopped right in front of me, I kept my eyes on the floor. I had told him I'd only done this a few times and he was supposed to train me right? So I shouldn't feel like I had a million butterflies flying around my stomach right now.

"What color are we Susannah?" He asked sounding a little concerned.

"Erm, Green Sir." I bit my lip as I said it; I was green but just a little nervous of how I would be. I didn't want to disappoint him.

He ran his thumb over my jaw, pulled my lip from my teeth and ran his thumb over my lip while he said, "Don't be nervous Susannah. Everything will be fine and if you need to stop you only have to say Yellow or Red. I'm going to show you how I like it. I will teach you; I promise if it seems like it's too much for you I will put a stop to it."

He tipped my chin up to make me look at him. I got lost in his eyes; the concern I saw in them and the sureness that it would be ok. I nodded and said, "Yes Sir, I trust you."

He lent forward a pressed his lips to mine. There was no tongue, just a sweet accepting kiss on my lips and he pulled away.

"Good. I stopped you going to the playroom tonight because I wanted to show you how on some occasions this is how it will be. I know you won't see me during the working week so it won't be possible for you to learn my cues, to know when I need you, to learn the subtle hints and tells of my body, the way I will learn yours. Eventually my desires will become yours. If you are asked to stop here before the playroom you'll know I need something from you, you will be able to see me first and anticipate my needs." He spoke as he walked over to the sofa, pulled off a cushion before coming back over and placing the cushion in front of me.

"Get on your knees Susannah and take off my belt."

I slowly went down to my knees on the small pillow in front of me and pressed my fingers to his pants. I paused briefly suddenly my mind filled with images of what it would look like. I hoped he was more substantial than William. God he was such a disappointment. But then if he knew what he was doing then it wouldn't matter right? And god I wanted it in my mouth, so bad. I wanted it to fill me; in every way possible.

I took the leather of the belt and undid it pulling the leather through the loops of his pants and handing it to him when he gestured with his hand.

"Undo my pants and take out my cock Susannah." His voice suddenly became slightly strained. I could see from the tightness in his pants he was already hard and it looked much more substantial than William had been. I really wished I could stop comparing but it was hard not to. I unzipped his slacks, and pulled them down a little and apart. Good lord he'd gone commando. Jesus fuck…how was _that_ meant to fit in my mouth? My jaw was going to ache for sure.

He used his index finger to tip up my chin as he said, "Open up Beauty."

I was momentarily shocked at the use of the word beauty as I looked up at him; my tongue snaked out touching the underside of his cock. I felt it twitch and I pulled back. I wet my lips a bit more and touched my tongue again to the underside of his erection and moved forward to slide him into my mouth. His hands came to rest on my head as I wrapped my lips around his hardness. I heard him let out a small moan as I flicked the tip of my tongue around the head; his erection was solid and I could feel the veins and ridges as I explored him with my tongue.

"Use your hands at the base where your mouth won't reach. Put pressure on your hold and go with the same motion as your mouth."

I hollowed my cheeks and sucked him hard into my mouth while I worked both my hands at the base of his erection, pushing and pulling his flesh toward my lips. The pressure of my hands and mouth must have been working for him because what I can only describe as a growl rumbled in his chest as he wrapped his fingers in my hair and began to tug on it, guiding my head where He wanted it to go.

"Do that again." I sucked him hard again and wrapped my tongue around the head at the same time.

"Again."

I did; again and again I sucked hard on him while I ran my tongue down his shaft, around the head as he guided my head back and forth. His fingers tightened in my hair, the pressure on my scalp was strong but I liked it, I liked what I was doing to him. The reaction I was getting out of him just for doing this was amazing to me. His breathing was heavy but he didn't say anything more. I carried on with what seemed to work before, watching his face as I did it; seeing his eyes go lazy with his impending orgasm.

"Move your hands; rest them on the top of my thighs if you need to." I moved them to rest where he'd said as he took hold of his cock with his own hand, while his other stayed in my hair. My brow furrowed, it seemed like he was preparing for the final stage, to stay in my mouth and cum in me or on me. I wasn't sure how this would end, but I felt like I needed at least a small breather, just to carry on.

"Susannah, is everything ok?" He asked concerned with the turn of my features he pulled out of my mouth to let me speak. I took a deep breath and swallowed; letting out a deep breath.

"I am now Sir, I just needed a breather."

He nodded his agreement before continuing, "Breathe through your nose. Take deep breaths and breathe through your nose and you'll be fine. What color are we?"

"Green, Sir." I responded with confidence.

I rested my palms on his thighs with my fingers gripping his slacks. With his hand still twisted in my hair he guided his erection back to my waiting mouth with his other fist. He had beautiful hands. Seeing him gripping his cock in that fist was erotic and made my core burn even more for his touch with those fingers.

He moved both his hands, rapidly pulling my hair back into a makeshift pony tail in his palms and wrapping my hair around one fist while his other took hold of his arousal again. He thrust into my mouth a little hard; a little faster. I was no longer controlling my own movements; his hand in my hair controlling the movement of my head; his hips and his own hand controlling the rhythm his erection entered my mouth. He slowed down to a more sedate pace which allowed me to catch my breath again taking a deep breath through my nose and back out calmly.

"I'm going to try something now Susannah. You just need to stay relaxed; I won't go further than you look comfortable with. When my cock hits the back of your throat I want you to swallow. Just keep using that swallow reflex and breathing evenly through your nose. Are you still green?" I couldn't comprehend how his voice was still so sure, and steady. I hadn't touched myself for a week and I knew the moment he began to touch me I would be insane. I nodded my head at his question while his erection was still and throbbing in my mouth.

"Good. You've done so well so far my Beauty." He muttered as he began to push forward. It wasn't the nicest feeling in the world having the back of your throat filled up but it wasn't the most uncomfortable either. When the head of his arousal began to touch the back of my throat I started to swallow. That wasn't easy at all. I'd never tried to do what he was making me do in my whole life and trying to swallow the head of his cock was difficult. But I wanted to do this for him; I wanted badly to make him feel good if this was what it would do. My eyes began to water and the fluid fell down my face as he pushed in further. I got so far before I began to gag a bit more and he pulled back slightly.

"Ok that's enough. You did very well Susannah." His fingers brushed the side of my face wiping away the tears; his palm rested on my cheek and I leaned into it caught up in the praise he'd given me for what I'd managed to accomplish so far.

He reaffirmed his grip on my hair and started sliding back and forth into my mouth again. Picking up the pace as he had it before; hitting the back of my throat and before I could think to swallow again he would pull back and start over. His control was amazing; knowing when to pull back, how far to go before I would react.

The look on his face as he took pleasure in my mouth was indescribable; there was this fierceness in his eyes. He looked like a man holding back but was in control of it. I gagged a little but he didn't go further than that, some spit escaped my mouth and went down the side of my face. As I looked up at him again I moaned out around his cock; seeing what this did to him, watching as he took pleasure from something I gave him was such a turn on.

As I moaned around his length a loud groan rose up through his chest and he began to move faster before saying, "I'm going to cum Susannah; I want you to swallow everything I give you."

His hips became faster as he thrust into my mouth and his movements became a little rougher. I felt it before it happened; his cock; wet and slippery in my mouth pulsed and throbbed on my tongue and swelled a little before he released into me. It was warm and thick; cum shooting to the back of my throat as I tried to swallow all of it. I wasn't fast enough and with his erection still in my mouth there wasn't enough room for everything, the overflow spilling from my mouth to the side.

"Oh Susannah you look so beautiful," My eyes shot up to meet his as he looked down on me; on my knees with his cock in my mouth; his cum making a trail down my chin, "That blush on your cheeks and my cum on your skin." As he said it his thumb moved down my chin and gathered the cum that had spilt out. He pushed it up to my lips as he still thrust slowly within the warmth of my mouth. I felt him twitch in my mouth again and continued to look directly at him as his thumb entered my mouth while I swallowed what he gave me; caressing his length with my tongue as he began to go flaccid. I licked and sucked him clean of any fluid I could before he pulled away from me.

After he sorted himself out and put himself back into his pants he offered me his hand to get off the pillow I was kneeling on. I felt stiff as I rose up and lowered my face knowing I probably looked a mess. My mascara had most likely run down my face and I wouldn't be surprised if I had racoon eyes.

He pushed his finger under my chin and lifted it up before saying, "Don't hide from me Susannah. You still look beautiful to me," he wiped away some lingering wetness under my eyes, "This is because of what you did for me," and he used his hands to brush away the hair around my face, "You look beautiful this way because you gave yourself to me, willingly and you trusted me with that."

There was something there in his eyes but I couldn't place it, couldn't figure him out. He bent down slightly and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You did amazingly well Susannah," he said as he moved away from me, "You may go to the restroom and freshen up if you need to. I'm not done with you yet. Meet me in the playroom in 15 minutes." He left me to go and sort myself out while he went through to the kitchen.

I made my way down the hall, went past the playroom to the room he'd told me was the sub's bedroom and used the restroom in there.

I stood in front of the sink with my hands rested on the edge for a moment and took a few deep breaths. I could still taste him on my lips; a little salty but not disagreeable. It was different, much different to how it had been with William. I couldn't help but compare my experiences as I was having them now to the only thing I'd known for years. William was dull, uninventive, and boring. The act I'd just performed on Eric exciting, new and energizing and I wanted more; I wanted to touch him and for him to touch me. I wanted skin on skin, and everything in between.

I turned on the faucet for the cold water and splashed some on my face; instantly feeling refreshed, ready to carry on. I wiped my face on a towel and straightened my clothes. When I got to the playroom I took my shoes off at the door and placed them neatly by the wall. Then I began to strip off my clothes, folding them neatly before placing them on top of a small table next to the bed. When I was done I went to the spot in the middle of the room he'd told me about last week. I got down on my knees, shoulder width apart and locked my hands behind my head with my elbows out.

I was still in awe at what I had been able to do for Him. He'd obviously needed it before coming in here. He'd said I didn't need to lower my eyes around him and I resolved not to; if I was able to get a good look at him, learn his body language and his cues the way he'd spoken about, I might be able to sense his need for these things. I wanted to please him; I wanted to make him feel good. He was going out of his way to train me and he'd clearly told me he wouldn't take another submissive. It had taken a few months of play parties to get his attention and get him to at least talk about a contract with me. I couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

I wanted to be His; I wanted Him to be my Master. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the next few hours as I heard his footsteps approaching the door.

"You can get up Susannah. I want you to go over to the whipping bench on kneel on the step. I'm going to teach you the difference between a punishment and reward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry! Just know that the next chapter will start straight from the play room!...**

**This was my first blow job scene in any of my fics' so let me know what you thought and review!**


	3. Punishment and Reward

**A/N – Holy feck a new chapter…yes, yes it is. **

**Apologies for the uber delay, my muse went on hiatus and was a bitch to play with.**

**As usual a warning -** **I am not in a D/s relationship myself. I have a huge interest in it, and have done for a long time. I have read and researched everything I write about. What I write is not indicative of an average D/s or BDSM couple. Every couple is different and their practices and routines are different. If you are going to try anything do your research, don't go into it blindly.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own SVM or TB. Everything is theirs except my nasty dirty plot.**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes as His voice washed over me. I could feel my blood suddenly rushing through my veins and my heart almost beating out of my chest. Punishment, I was sure I hadn't done anything to warrant any so he was surely only going to show me a taste of what I would get. Reward; that I was looking forward to, I had been part of some display type scenes at the play parties I'd been too where I'd met Eric. A couple of them had been erotic spanking scenes. That and the candle wax scene had been my favourite of all. The wax play scene had been the first night I'd met Eric.<p>

I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing. I put my palms to the floor and rose off the ground. It was cold in here, my skin prickled as cool air wrapped around me. I walked slowly over to the bench, keeping my steps steady because I was sure I might trip, the adrenaline in my system now making me clumsy.

"I want you to kneel on the front step and spread your knees a little more than shoulder width apart, and then lay down across the top of the bench. Are we still green Susannah?"

I wasn't sure how he'd gotten behind me so quickly, I was so concentrated on the bench and my breathing I didn't hear him move.

"Yes Sir, green."

I put my hands on the top of the bench, put both my knees on the step and bent over the top of the bench. It was cold. The top was made of leather and there was a small cool sting on my skin as I came in contact with it. As I leant forward I turned my head and laid my face side down on the top. There was a painting on the wall that I was now looking directly at. I couldn't figure out what it was, I could only seem to pick out the colours.

My spine shivered as I felt His hands touch my back. His fingers spread across my skin as he began to rub my back and run his hands up to my shoulders. His firm fingers dug into my skin and squeezed as he said, "You look beautiful spread across this bench Susannah. I wish you could see yourself as I do. I'm going to restrain you to the bench now..."

I heard Him opening and closing drawers. I couldn't move; I could if I had wanted to but I kept myself in place, where He wanted me. Spread out for Him. I heard metal clashing quietly as he placed the leather restraints around my wrists and ankles and attached them to the D rings on the bench.

The colours in the painting seemed to mix and blur around the edges as I looked at it. The messy way the colours had been thrown across the canvas seemed too familiar. The black; the darkness beneath the surface; the way it looked as though someone has just scribbled across the top, as if what they'd had accomplished wasn't good enough or trying to erase the obvious pain it has taken to make this beautiful piece of work.

Eric's hand never left my back, moving up and down in a soothing motion while his other hand caressed the checks of my ass, down my thighs and back again.

"I am going to spank you on each thigh only once. This will be with a punishment force. As long as you follow your instructions and always be mindful of your words to me, you will never have to feel a true punishment."

His hands continued to move over my skin. My skin prickled with tension. I knew what was coming, I was beginning to boarder on yellow _but_ I wanted to feel it. I knew I would be mindful, I'm woman enough to admit that maybe there might be times when I might slip, but the whole point of wanting to feel this was to have that frame of reference. If I truly knew what the treat of a punishment meant; maybe…just maybe I might not make so many slips.

"What color are you Susannah? I want to show you what a punishment will mean, but if you are not comfortable we can stop." One of his hands came up to my neck and smoothed my hair from my cheek. He stroked my hair, petted me; I felt like I belonged right here.

"Green Sir." It came out in such a relaxed manor I wasn't sure it was my voice to begin with. The corner of my lip turned slightly at how content I felt right at that moment.

The painting on the wall might show darkness, it might show the chaos the Eric held in him, but right here; I saw someone else. I saw a man who had something precious that belonged to only him.

He nodded his head after he felt sure of my answer and retraced across my back and down my spine with his hands; his hands never left my skin. And even though the room was a little cold, his touch warmed me, every place he came in contact with burned like fire against muscles that felt as if they were made from rubber.

As his hand continued to rub my thighs, warming them up, my eyes caught the painting again. Eric was in there somewhere. The colours blurred and the darkness was muted, something painful had been the focus for this painter. I breathed in deep and felt oddly numb, but ready.

His hand came down on the back of my left thigh first. A cold stinging, painful sensation ripped through me. I lurched forward which wasn't very far given how I was bound to the bench; my eyes screwed shut as the pain became a burning sensation that travelled across my skin and out. I could almost feel the print of his palm burning into my skin and I knew it would be a glowing pink to Eric.

Water filled my eyes as I opened them and zeroed in on the painting in front of me. With an effort I took a deep breath and let it out. The air seemed to get sucked out of the room and everything except that painting blurred out of vision. I could see nothing but those purple and pink lines, the darkness under those lines. I saw Eric in a room somewhere bent toward the canvas emotional pain played across his face as he tried in vain to rid himself of whatever demon haunted him.

"Good girl. This is the last one. What colour are we Susannah." His whispered but strong words moved over my skin like molasses.

My mouth open and I spoke the words, "Green Sir," my voice calm and collected. I felt the colors of the painting around me; the darkness and violence of the black in the punishment; the pinks, purples, and yellow in the soothing tone, his words, in his voice as it wrapped around me.

Then it came again on my right thigh; cold, stinging, and painful. I breathed evenly through the feeling as it turned to burning for a brief moment. My body lurched forward again with the impact and a strained sob escaped me. I couldn't take my eyes away from the colors in front of me; my body didn't feel like my own anymore. I was lost in everything.

Both of his hands travelled up my body and towards my neck, squeezing my shoulders lightly as he bent his mouth to my ear.

"Well done my Susannah," he spoke as he kissed my temple. I revelled in it. His words of praise. I had only taken two swipes of his hand in that force but I felt like I had accomplished something, and he validated it. My eyes fluttered shut at the encouragement. And silently I praised myself for it; I might be the submissive in this position, knelt and spread before him and bound to this bench. But I was in control of it, I put myself here, and if I say _red_ it all stops. On my words.

I felt a cool sensation on my thighs but wasn't sure what it was. His hands rubbed around where he had impacted on my skin.

"You've done so well Susannah. I'm so proud of how you have responded to everything this evening so far," again his words felt like a warm blanket as he spoke them, praising what I'd given and what I'd taken, "I'm going to start your reward now. I know you haven't had any training on withholding your orgasm. I'm going to start that with you now. I want you to tell me when you feel like you are ready to cum. Do not wait until you are about to fall, but when you feel that it is approaching."

"Yes Sir." I spoke as my eyes opened instantly taking hold of those colors in front of me.

His hands were on my back again, one hand caressing my ass. I breathed in and out slowly, my attempts to remain calm and keep an even keel becoming an automatic response now. His hand rubbed in smooth, sure circles on my cheeks preparing my skin.

Then he started. The impact was brief, a slight sting and then the burning began. He alternated, impacting on each cheek in turn, never spanking the same spot once and in my head I counted.

One

Two

Three

Four

I could feel the burn; it wasn't painful, it was warm and satisfying and I could feel the burn inside and the wetness building between my legs as he continued to six, and then seven. His hand rubbed over both cheeks and then with his palm he cupped my pussy in his hand, his middle finger touching lightly on my clit as he put pressure on my entrance with the heel on his palm; rubbing his hand back and forth. A whimper escaped my throat, I wanted so badly for him to push his fingers into me. I needed it.

"What color are you Susannah? I think given the fact that your pussy is almost begging for me to enter it I know your answer but I want to hear it from you."

"Green…very green Sir." As I finished my words he drew his hand up his middle finger drawing down my clit, to my entrance and he pushed two fingers into me slowly twisting his hand until he was able to rest his thumb over my clit. I moaned out loud at feeling him there, where I needed him to be.

I was so wrapped up in the numbness, of letting go; wrapped up in his words, the colours I felt from the painting, the emotion I felt from it; that everything became a blur. The only things I could find to focus on were that painting as I felt almost weightless and my body not even my own and the feelings and sensations He was creating.

He pushed his fingers in and out of me at a torturously slow pace, and as the high I felt began to build he withdrew his fingers and began his assault on my ass once again.

Eight

Nine

Ten

Eleven

Twelve

He rubbed across my cheeks again, the burning I felt everywhere; the sting of the impact seemed to have a direct impact on the pleasure sensations I felt. The burning from the spanking drawing from the burning of the intense pleasure I felt every time he touched me. His hand cupped my pussy again, rubbing around the moisture he had created from his touch. He repeated his motions from before. He pushed two fingers into me, his hand facing down, while his thumb rested over my clit.

"Please Sir, I need to cum. Please." I whined.

"Not yet Susannah. Hold it. Hold it for me, and you'll get the reward you deserve."

God I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. Everything was almost too much. My eyes focused on that painting. The mix of the colors became my sole point concentration. Everything blurred, and His voice sounded like we were under water almost.

I wasn't sure how much time passed. I felt his hand, his palm on my ass, the sting of the impact. I felt his beautiful fingers enter me over and over.

The pleasure washed over me and I held for as long as I could, all the while watching the colors on the painting washed over me, coat me, wrap me in their warmth.

"Are you ready Susannah?"

"Yes Sir please, please let me cum Sir." My voice was automatic, the sounds leaving my lips before my mind registered them.

"How much do you want it my Beauty?" He whispered in my ear, authority lacing His voice.

"Very much Sir. I want to cum for you; I want you to have it. Please, please Sir." I sounded like a breathless whiney child. But I wanted and needed it so badly at this point; the pleasure was beginning to border on a pain I could not control.

His mouth came dangerously close to my ear, His breath washing over my skin as he said, "Cum Susannah, cum for me now."

I can't even explain what happened. It was as if this spring coil inside just let loose and broke free. The fall over the edge was beautiful and amazing and everything was for Him.

I screamed out obscenities and thanked Him over and over for what he'd given me. My vision blurred, my whole body went ridged as the released washed over me. My pussy contracted around his fingers over and over and my body tried to push him out and away but he reminded steady.

"That's it Susannah, go with it, use your voice and let it out."

The colors of that painting I was staring at melted into a puddle as my climax settled and my body became my own again.

"Good girl. You held out for so long Susannah I'm very proud of you my Beauty." He said as he removed his fingers from me and lightly rubbed the moisture around my clit.

I groaned out loud and bucked into his hand. Everything was so sensitive, but my body still needed Him.

"You've done so well Susannah. I'm so proud of you tonight."

I heard his belt being taken off. I heard him undo the zip to his slacks. My anticipation of what might happen next made my heart thud in my chest.

"What color are we Susannah?"

"Green Sir. Very Green." I whimpered.

"Good girl." He said as I felt Him rub the head of his cock through my pussy rubbing my clit. It made me buck into the bench. Everything was electric and on fire and I wanted his cock inside me so bad it hurt to think of it.

"Do you want this Susannah? If I give this to you, if I let you have my cock there is no going back. Once I drive my cock into you this pussy is mine do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. I do. Please, I want it Sir." My eyes watered at the strain of keeping myself in place. I wanted so badly to push back onto him but I was afraid he would take it away from me.

Without a moment's hesitation, upon my answer, he thrust his hard cock into me to the hilt. I screamed out at the intrusion. He filled me in every way possible and the feeling was so perfect I could have cried.

Heaven. Bliss. Perfection.

He pushed in and out of me so swiftly I could barely keep up with the sensations. His hips crashed into my ass with force and I knew I would be left with bruising. The good kind; the kind I would look at tomorrow or the day after and recall every single feeling he had given me tonight.

My pussy contracted around his cock involuntarily as he pounded me into the bench.

"Your pussy belongs to me now Susannah. Do you understand that? It's mine."

"Oh god, Yes Sir. It's yours. Your pussy, it belongs to you." I cried out as he continued his brutal assault on me.

That coil inside me built up again. Everything began to tighten up and my body started to go ridged again.

"Do you need to cum Susannah?" He asked breathless from his exertions as he thrust in and out of me.

"Yes Sir. Please, I don't know if I can hold it this time. Please let me cum on your cock Sir."

"Yes, do it Susannah." It almost sounded like he spoke through gritted teeth.

I felt his cock inside me throb slightly as I let go. My second climax of the night taking hold of me as I contracted and pulsated around him. I cried out for Him and said thank you over again as tears fled my eyes.

I felt his release in that moment. His hard cock, expanding inside of me and releasing his own climax. Everything was blurry; my eyes couldn't focus on anything and all I felt around me was Him.

I felt his hands stroke my hair back from my damp face and heard him whispering 'Shh' as he stilled himself inside me.

"You've been such a good girl Susannah." His voice washed over me, coated my skin in his praise. In that moment I felt a contentment and peace I'd never known.

It was euphoric, through short gasps of breath and Him caressing the side of my face I smiled at the feeling. Being here with him, in this place, being claimed as his; no words could describe it.

I still felt hazy and blurred as I felt Him slide himself from me and begin to undo all my restraints. He soothed and rubbed my flesh as he did it taking away any discomfort I might have felt. Which wasn't any; I had been too caught up in all of the events to take any notice. I would feel it tomorrow. I would mostly likely also see marks appear; bruising from it all.

"Stand up for me if you can Susannah."

I was still feeling shaky, my body numb from everything. I rested my palms on the front edge of the bench and pushed upwards. My body moved up with a lot of effort of my part and my arms were shaking a little. I looked up at Him. My make-up probably all over the place but I didn't care.

"It's ok beautiful. Put your arms around my neck." He told me as he stood to the side of me.

Which I did, as he put one arm under my knees he lifted me, carrying me to the bed in the room.

He heard him whisper in my ear as he laid me down on the bed on my stomach, smoothing my hair away from my face as he did. His voice, I felt it in my blood, in every cell of my body as he whispered praise on me. Telling me how well I'd done, how proud he was of me. His hands touching me I felt him everywhere encompassing me. I was content to just lay here with him. I wanted his arms around me telling me these things.

I heard him open the drawer on the bedside table, and search around for something. Before I could think of asking him what it was I felt hands fingers applying something cool and soothing to my skin. Whatever he used, what I could now feel as a burning sensation on my skin disappeared while the cream took effect.

When he was done he sat beside me on the bed and pulled my head into his lap. He'd put his slacks back on and I haven't even noticed. He stroked my hair and told me again how well I'd done.

"Did you bring your overnight things Sookie?"

I was sleepy and content and I could barely hear his words.

"Hmmm" Was all the response I could manage.

"It's ok Sookie. Sleep. When you wake you can shower and go back to sleep if you need to. Come up to the kitchen in the morning when you are ready. Tomorrow will be a free day until you need to leave."

His knees rose up and his head came forward as he kissed my forehead. That gesture alone seemed more than something a Dominate would do, more than something He would do. I was too tired to think any more of it and as I drifted away I felt him caressing my hair and whispering something or nothing. I wasn't sure what.

The next time I would open my eyes I would be alone, but smiling at the events the night before.


End file.
